gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Government of Great Britain
is the ruling force which commands the British Empire and United Kingdom. It is composed of men who have devoted themselves to causes above and beyond the call of duty. They have worked tirelessly to make this nation what it is, and they have earned their jobs by their own hand. The British Empire ''Map of the British Empire in 1745 ~ The King's Domains '' 'Social Information:' *'Population:' 45,850,000 estimated '' *'Primary Ethnic Groups:' Anglo-Saxon, Briton, Indian *'Primary Religious Sect:' Anglican Christianity (Official), Presbyterianism, Roman Catholicism, Hinduism, Islam, Buddhism, Pagan Religions *'Primary Languages:' English (Official), Hindi, Ordu, various indigenous tongues 'Political Information: *'''Official Long Name: The Kingdom of Great Britain *'Official Short Name:' The British Empire *'System of Government': Constitutional Monarchy *'Seat of Power:' London, England *'Head of State: His Brittanic Majesty King George II'' *'''Head of Government: The Rt. Hon. Prime Minister Sir Johnathan Goldtimbers *'Legislative Branch:' Bicameral legislature, with a hereditary/appointive House of Lords and an elected House of Commons 'Diplomatic Policies:' *The Kingdom of France: Allied *The Feudalistic Kingdom of Japan: Allied *The Representative Kingdom of Portugal: Allied *The Kingdom of Austria-Hungary: Allied *The Kingdom of the Netherlands: Allied *The Constitutional Republic of the Barbary Coast: Allied *The Kingdom of Belgium and Northern France: Allied *The Chancellery of the Kalmar Union: Allied *The Kingdom of Sweden: Allied *The Kingdom of Bohemia: Allied *The Kingdom of Roumania: Neutral *The Commonwealth of Poland-Lithuania: Neutral *The Constitutional Republic of Ethiopia: Neutral *The Imperial Kingdom of Qing: Neutral ~ Trade Partner '' *The Turkish Caliphate of the Ottoman Empire: Neutral *The Persian Caliphate of the Safavid Empire : Neutral *The Kingdom of Prussia: Indifferent *Holy Roman Empire: Indifferent *The Italian and Papal States: indifferent *The Kingdom of Spain: Indifferent 'Key: ''' *'Allied' = Nations or Groups that have joined in an association for mutual benefit or to achieve some common purpose (such as Trade), whether or not explicit agreement has been worked out between them. *'Indifferent' = Having no particular interest or sympathy with one another in foreign affairs; Still concerned about eachother's work or actions but not making any action towards it. *'Neutral' = Not aligned with or supporting any side or position in a controversy along with not taking part or giving assistance in a dispute or war between others or belonging to a neutral state or party. *'At War' = Engaged in armed conflict; also, in a state of disagreement, usually of more than two nations or smaller groups engaged in armed hostilities. 'Economic Information: ' *'HM Treasury ''Total (£): £486,457,000''' *'Empire Networth (How much British Empire is worth): '£684,523,000 *'Yearly Empire Income': £124,679,000 *'Yearly Tax Income:' £8,690,000 According to HM Treasury *'Currency:' Pound (£) *'GDP:' GDP per Capita: £78,879,125 *'System of Economy': Capitalism *'System of Trade': Mercantilism 'Major Industries:' *''Textiles'' *''Metallurgy'' *''Agriculture'' *''Weaponry'' *''Sugarcane'' *''Wool'' *''Spices'' *''Timber'' *''Shipping'' 'Military: ' Total Active Military Personnel: '''1,516,550 '''Total Reserve Military Personnel: '''521,000 The Royal Navy '''Total Ships: 890 Battle ready warships '' '''Ship Types' (Men per Ship in Parentheses): *SOTL: 93 (320-850) *Frigates: 189 (200-300) *Post Ships: 98 (140-160) *Sloops: 221 (90-125) *Gun-brig, Cutter, or Schooner: 289 (10-80) *'Total Naval Personnel ''active: 527,550 *'''Total Naval Personnel ''reserve: ''67,000 *'Navy Personnel: '''202,175 *'HM Marines Personnel: 325,375 '''The British Army Total Army Personnel active: 989,000 Total Army Personnel'' reserve'': 454,000 *Cavalrymen: 192,000 *Artillerymen: 83,000 *Infantrymen: 714,000 *Army Personnel: 100,000 The British East India Company The English East India Company is a English/British joint-stock company for med by London merchants due to their success on placing a English Foothold in India when Queen Elizabeth I granted a Royal Charter which soon developed into a International Trading Company for pursuing trade with the East Indies but which ended up trading mainly with the Indian subcontinent. Although they have a larger presence in the Indian subcontinent they still have Trade influences meaning in turn British Imperialist Influences in other parts of the East Indies along with a newer presence for conducting British trade in the West Indies. For more Information about the EITC click ---> British East India Company Headquarters Our headquarters are located in the Palace of Westminster in London, England. Parliament.JPG|The Palace of Westminster at night HouseCommon.jpg|The House of Commons HouseLords.jpg|The House of Lords BB1.jpg|Saint Steven's Tower, which holds Big Ben ThroneRoom1.jpg|The Throne Room Members Database #'George Augustus II (John Breasly)' - King of Great Britain and Ireland, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg and Archtreasurer and Prince-elector of the Holy Roman Empire #'Giovanni El Elegido Del Mar Goldtimbers (Johnny Goldtimbers)' - Prime Minister of Great Britain, MP, Duke of Edinburgh #Prime Minister's Office #*'Andrew Norrington Mallace (Lord Mallace)' - Lord Chancellor of the Courts and Parliament, MP. #*'Nathaniel Joseph Garland I (Sven Daggersteel)' - The Admiral of Great Britain (First Sea Lord) #Chancellors #*'Jeremiah Octavius Alexander Garland I (Lord Jeremiah Garland)' - Chancellor of the Exchequer #*'James Pistolet I (Jack Pistol)' - Chancellor of Warfare, Chancellor of Communications #House of Lords #*'Matthew Marcus Anthony Faye I '(Matthew Blastshot) - Leader, MP #*'Johnathan Francis Anthony O' Reilly I '(Johnny Coaleaston) - MP, Director in the War Office #House of Commons #*'Marcus Cannonshot Burgess (Marc Cannonshot) '- Leader of the House of Commons, Lord Governor of the 13 Colonies, MP HCO Job Descriptors: #The King: Put simply, in charge of all descisions and the entire nation. The leading figure, head voice. and authroitative figure used as a ruling note. Everything must be approved by him, and he controls all departments and companies. #The Prime Minister: The Second In Command to the King. In charge of Parliament and leader in the absence of the King. Leads all political affairs, and is the leading figure in the government next to the King. Oversee's Government employee's. #The Lord Chancellor: The Second In Command to the Prime Minister. In charge of the judicial and disciniplary department. Head Advisor the King and to the Treasury board. Also oversee's both houses of Parliament and has a say in decisions. #The Minister of Warfare: Third in Command (With the Lord Chancellor) of England - In charge of all companies and branches of war and defense. Leader figure in Parliament, top advisor to the King. Head of the Department of Warfare. Member Portraits George II 1740.jpg|George the Second, by the Grace of God, King of Great Britain and Ireland, Defender of the Faith, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg, Archtreasurer and Prince-Elector of the Holy Roman Empire Admiral Johnathan.JPG|Prime Minister Johnathan Goldtimbers of Great Britain GarlandI.jpg|Chancellor of the Exchequer Jeremiah Garland I of Great Britain National Anthem which was founded in 1745 Center|